kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Timeman
|kana= エリック |romaji= Erikku |genero= Desconocido :v |titulo=El cazador de glitches |mundo= Castillo del Olvido |mundo2= España |papel= Editor |origen= Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |elemento=Tiempo/Hielo |arma=Llave Espada/Guadaña |estilo=130px |menu=- Sanctus - Megafulgor - Meteo - Cuadro de minas - Zantetzuken - Dark Firaga - Ballonga - Dark Splicer |tiro=Cañón Artema |nexo=150px |limite=Darkstorm |invocacion=50px |temas=Archivo:Dark Impetus.ogg }} Hola, soy Timeman y este es mi perfíl (Capitán Obvio al rescate). Si me quieres preguntar algo no dudes en escribirme en el muro. Como soy un usuario activo de SmashPedia, es más probable que me encuentres por allí, así que si quieres puedes dejarme un mensaje allí, aunque también, obviamente, puedes escribirme aquí. Usuario:Timeman/Glitches Usuario:Timeman/Notas Origen con la serie Conocí la saga de Kingdom Hearts cuando mi primo me enseñó el primer juego de la serie (y más tarde el segundo). Yo no tenía en posesión ninguna consola de Sony (además de que cuando me enseñó la serie ni siquiera había comprado mi primera consola), pues siempre compraba únicamente consolas Nintendo. Mi primer juego de Kingdom Hearts, entonces, fue (es fácil de deducir) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. Pese a tener un estilo de combate un poco disitinto al juego que ví antes de comprarlo (el KHI antes mencionado) llegó a ser uno de mis favoritos (aunque el susto cuando pasó de las cinemáticas iniciales "to' currás" a los "cutresprites" me lo llevé XD) y todavía hoy sigo jugando de vez en cuando. Muchos años después me compré el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days seminuevo, aunque ya lo había jugado antes en una tarjeta pirata (ahora ya difunta XD), pero sin demasiado entusiasmo hasta la compra. Pese a ser también distinto a la línea principal, también llegó a ser de mis favoritos (mejor resumir que todos los de KH me encantan, en vez de ir repitiendo XD) y fue el primer juego de su tipo que logré pasarme al 100% (en principiante, ¿eh?, que soy un jugador malillo (aunque he ido mejorando, no creáis)) y lo que más me gustó fue el Modo Misión y su posibilidad de poder jugar con los miembros de la Organización XIII (sobretodo con Marluxia ewe, aunque también me gusta mucho jugar Saïx, Larxene y Roxas con la Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos). Ya más cerca de la actualidad me compré mi primera consola que no era de Nintendo, una PSP (que Sony no se alabe, que únicamente fue por Square Enix) con el Dissidia Duodecim (me gusta más llamarlo así) y el Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Centrandome en el segundo (ya que este wiki es de KH) empecé con Ventus, continué con Terra y acabé la historia con Aqua. Sinceramente creo que es la mejor forma de escoger el orden, pero no me quiero pelear con el mismísimo creador del juego XD. Este es el primer KH en el que probé una dificultad mayor a la de principiante (juego con la normal en las tres partidas, no os asusteis, aunque para mí fue un gran avance). Al final fuí capaz de vencer a la Reminiscencia de Vanitas con Terra (creo que al nivel 79), aunque aún no lo he probado con los otros personajes, ya que apenas están al 40. Además, antes quiero intentar vencer al Desconocido ni que sea con Terra, pero es un auténtico martírio (y juntándolo con que se me ha medio roto el stick pues creo que va a quedar en un imposible :v). Por allí al julio de 2014 conseguí el Kingdom Hearts II. Aunque dio la casualidad de que unos 6 meses antes me miré un gameplay completo de este juego por YouTube a modo de película, tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en su historia "en mis propias carnes". El día 30 de diciembre de 2014, tras muchos meses de persecución (XD), fui capaz de dar caza a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. Sigue molestando que no viniera traducido, pero, sinceramente, superó con creces las espectativas que tenía sobre él (pese a que el combate contra la Armadura Pesadilla de Ventus me decepcionó mucho (esperaba más de ese combate (no quiero decir que fuera fácil, sino que sentí que fue un combate manco de atractivo (sí, he puesto muchos paréntesis, ¿pasa algo? Tengo derecho a poner los que me de la gana (Dios, necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente (XD))))), pero otros combates como contra el Joven Xehanort fueron harto interesantes. Como podéis deducir de la anterior oración, ya me acabé el juego :v. El 30 de marzo de 2015 encontré un chollazo en un Cash Converters con el nombre de Kingdom Hearts (el I), con el juego, su manual casi intacto y una guía completa del juego en formato de bolsillo (para guardar en la caja) por 4.50€. Dado que quise tener una continuidad, decidí dejar de jugar al II para empezar a hacerlo con este, así que el otro se ha quedado "a dos velas" XD. El 30 de abril de 2015, tras varias horas peleandome con captchas en japonés, logré crearme una cuenta en Kingdom Hearts χ. Es un juego muy divertido pese a la simplicidad que pueda tener, así que considero que valió la pena ese tiempo que batallé con los dichosos captchas XD, aunque como está todo en japonés no entiendo ni flores de nada de la historia (benditas guias online XD). Como no tengo planeado comprarme la PS3 no tendré ni el 1.5 ni el 2.5, y, por supuesto, la PS4 y el KHIII y el 2.8 quedan completamente descartados (aunque me gustaría). Además, estoy buscando el Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (se aceptan ofertas XD). https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1-WtJsgTjzA0Ets8Uk7F0ptj7sZwQAyLroUwFQbz7qFs/edit Logros No esperéis grandes y sorprendentes logros como otros usuarios, que los míos son más bien cutrillos XD. *Aún me estoy pasando Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II, ambos en dificultad normal. *He superado Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories tres veces con Sora y dos con Riku. En las correspondientes partidas principales tengo a Sora al 99 (nivel máximo) y Riku al 70. *En Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days me he pasado el 100% del juego en dificultad Principiante (3 veces). Tengo todos los personajes y partes, desbloqueé el Arma Artema, compré todo lo comprable en la tienda Moguri y tengo la cantidad máxima de platines posible. Obviamente estoy al nivel 100. **También me he pasado todas las misiones al 100% en dificultad Experto, por lo que tengo a Mickey, Sora y he derrotado al Polvoroso. Aún me faltan los Desafíos y las misiones del modo Misión. *He superado Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep con los tres protagonistas en dificultad normal, inclusive el episodio secreto de Aqua. He vencido a la Reminiscencia de Vanitas con Terra. *He superado Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance con ambos personajes en dificultad normal. He vencido a Julius con ambos, obteniendo así el Arma Artema con Sora y Riku. Dado que borré accidentalmente la partida, empecé una partida en dificultad crítica. **En esta dificultad llevo a Sora al 47 y a Riku al 58, y ya he superado la historia principal con ambos personajes, además de desbloquear el informe secreto (y, obvio por la dificultad en la que jugué, el vídeo secreto). Con Riku ya tengo conseguidos todos los cofres, y con ambos he superado con rango A todos los "Dives". He ganado a Julius con Riku (con nivel 52). *En Kingdom Hearts χ estoy en nivel 83 y formo parte de la Unión Unicornis. ¿Y qué narices pinto yo aquí? Pues la verdad yo mismo me he preguntado eso varias veces: apenas colaboro (si descontamos la retirada que me dio con las guadañas de Marluxia), apenas conozco nada de la saga (en temas relativos a detalles como los que requieren y/o tienen casi todas las páginas aquí), no frecuento el wiki (tengo SmashPedia en el que soy administrador y los dos wikis que creé, además de aquí)... Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, me siento cómodo formando (mínimamente) parte de esta comunidad. Muchas de las veces tan solo entro a leer para descubrir nuevas cosas o acabar de despejarme de dudas que alguno de los juegos me ha generado. También suelo ofrecer ideas para el wiki (aunque suelen conllevar un enorme trabajo XD). Mi baraja actual en Kingdom Hearts χ Carta SR+ Titán de Roca.png Carta SR+ Riku 9.png Carta SR+ Rey Mickey 7.png El resto de imágenes de cartas están por subir al wiki :v" Llaves espada favoritas Llave Espada de Madera BBS.png|Llave espada de madera :v Llave espada.jpg|Llave espada de Xehanort. Quid Vacuo (Terra).png|Quid Vacuo Leviatán.png|Leviatán Innomita.png|Innómita (parece una espada láser XD) 250px-Χ-blade (Completa).png|Llave espada χ Cadena del Reino KH3D.png|Cadena del Reino 260px-Prometida y Recuerlos Lejanos.png|Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos (por separado o con pack XD). Keyblade of People's Hearts KH.png|Llave Espada del Corazón de las Personas (parece un abrelatas XD) One-Winged Angel KHFM.png|Fulgor Seráfico Chaos Ripper KHBBS.png|Caótica 22Paraguas.png|Paraguas (y a quién no le hizo gracia XD) 202px-Eraqus's Keyblade KHBBS.png|Salva del Maestro Two Become One KHIIFM.png|Dos serán uno Art Combined Keyblade KH3D.png|Combined Keyblade Camino al alba.jpg|Camino al alba (nota: no están ordenadas) Personajes favoritos (tós del tó) Mundos favoritos Descenso_al_Corazón_(Art)_KH.png|Descenso al corazón Isla_del_Destino.jpg|Islas del Destino Traverse_Town.jpg|Ciudad del Paso Cstl.Oblivions.png|Castillo del Olvido 250px-Halloween_Town_(Curly_Hill).jpg|Ciudad de Halloween Espacio_Profundo.png|Espacio profundo Symphony_of_Sorcery.png|Symphony of Sorcery The_Grid.png|The Grid MysteriousTower.png|Torre de los Misterios Radiant_Garden_Fountains.png|Vergel Radiante/Bastión Hueco Villa_Crepúsculo_KHII.png|Villa Crepúsculo La Cité des Cloches.png|La Cité des Cloches Páginas creadas Actualmente llevo creadas 35 artículos, la lista de los cuales podéis encontrar a continuación: Dalia Grácil // Ericácea Voluble // Cucharón // Campanilla Frágil // Anémona Plantada // Amarilis Orgulloso // Alazor Loco // Pobre Melisa // Allium Trágico // Cineraria Dolida (mi décimo artículo) // Pseudo Silene // Digitalis Infiel // Muscaria Tétrica // Vallota Dócil // Belladona en Paz // Ipheion Saliente // Gerbera Elevada // Milenrama de Luz // Noble Peonía // Anís Indómito // Cardo Vengativo // Helianthus Justo // Magnolia Solemne // Loto Sagrado // Glitches (mi vigesimoquinto artículo) // Combined Keyblade (destacado :D) // Abeja Reina Fiera // Abeja Reina Fiera Subspecies // Menú de depuración // Naipes Mundo // Shooting Ride // Musique pour la tristesse de Xion // Scythe of Petals // Forgotten Challenge // Vector to the Heavens // ... Otros thumb|left|310px|Yo soy el que hice este vídeo (ewe) thumb|right|310px|Al igual que este :v Música Aquí listo mi música favorita de la saga (ordenadas por juego (siguiendo la cronología de la historia)): Atención: este subapartado contiene una gran cantidad de versiones de varias canciones, por lo que encontraréis varias "repeticiones". Intentaré poner la menor cantidad posible de canciones de Disney. Kingdom Hearts χ *Dearly Beloved *Daybreak Town Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Simple and Clean *Future Masters *Shaded Truths *Tears of the Light *Terra *Unversed Boss Battle *Ventus *Radiant Garden *Enter The Darkness *Rage Awakened *Dismiss *Night of Tragedy Kingdom Hearts *Dearly Beloved *Simple and Clean (orquestrado) *Simple and Clean (opening) *Hikari (Simple and Clean) *Dive into the Heart *Destiny Islands *Treasured Memories *Night of Fate *Traverse Town *Kairy II *Monstrous Monstro *The Deep End *Hollow Bastion *Scherzo Di Notte *Forze Del Male *Fragments of Sorrow Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Dearly Beloved *Musique pour la tristesse de Xion *Dusk, I Will Think of You... *Dance of the Darling *Vim and Vigor *Roxas *Rowdy Rumble *Deep Drive *Vector to the Heavens *Another Side (batalla) Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Face It *The Fight For My Friends *Naminé *Forgotten Challenge *Graceful Assassin *Scythe of Petals *Revenge of Chaos *Simple and Clean (créditos) *(Re) Lord of the Castle Kingdom Hearts II *The 13th Struggle *Scherzo Di Notte *The Corrupted *The Encounter *Sinister Shadows *The 13th Dilemma *One Winged Angel (FFVII) *Riku *Disappeared *Destiny Islands *Darkness of the Unknown Kingdom Hearts Coded *KHC - Courage Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance *Le Sanctuaire *Ever After *Rinzler Recompiled *Distant from You *L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto *The Dread of Night *L'Eminenza Oscura I *L'Impeto Oscuro KHDDD - The Nutcracker Suite (si lo he puesto aparte es porque es una pieza de música clásica, pero que se utiliza en este juego). Otros